The proliferation of smartphones, tablets, laptop computers and other electronic devices (referred to generally as “wireless devices”) that use wireless communication networks has created an increasing demand for ubiquitous and continuous wireless voice and data access. This demand may be compounded when large crowds gather in relatively small areas (referred to as “venues”). Examples of such venues include sports stadiums, concert halls, and conferences and trade shows.
Further, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication and Home Area Networks (HAN) are relatively new paradigms that are growing rapidly and include scenarios of dense wireless communications. For example, M2M communication may be performed between a relatively large number of wireless devices in a relatively small area and allows machines or systems to capture information and communicate the information with each other for informing others, analyzing, and/or storing data. As another example, HAN, is a type of residential local area network that connects wireless devices within a home. With an increasing number of wireless devices within a home, the home environment can be thought of as a dense wireless area.
In some instances, an increase in use of wireless data applications on wireless devices in such venues, M2M networks, and/or HAN's may over-burden the capabilities of existing wireless communication networks that provide wireless data service for the venues, M2M networks, and/or HAN's. Additionally, performance of wireless devices at the service edges of wireless communication access points may be degraded due to reduced signal strengths at the edges.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.